The Room (Shadamy)
by ThePeaceluffer
Summary: When Shadow and Cream live in an orphanage with Maria as their attendant, Amy comes in with a horrifying Story
1. Prologue

The Room Prologue

Somewhere in New York. There was an Orphanage. The companion, Maria, took care of the children so good. That they wanted to listen and they did what she said. All of the children learned all the manors very quick and at every sustenance a child had a new safe home. But the problem was that the children had a hard time letting her go. That's why Maria makes little dolls that look like her so that the children that were leaving took a little bit of her with them.


	2. Chapter 1

The Room Chapter One

There was one boy who was always picked on. Shadow the Hedgehog. He was A male hedgehog with long black razor sharp quills, turned up and streaked in red, they where unlike any other hedgehog alive. His black fur was so dark it made all others blacks look gray, this was intensified by the brightness of his red markings and purity of a patch of white fur on his chest. But because he looked like this. Everyone made him out for emo. He had no friends and no one wanted him. Most of the children who stayed there. Stayed there not more than a year before someone wanted them to adopt. He, on the other hand, was there sins someone left him on the doorstep when he was only 3 months old. Now he's 15 years old and still there. Maria cared about everyone there but especially about him. She was the only sunshine in his life.


	3. Chapter 2

The Room Chapter two

At a stormy night. Maria suddenly woke up because of a knock on the door. She went down to the frontdoor. Opened it. And saw a 14 year old pink hedgehog. Covered in blood. She took the child inside. Shadow also woke up from the noise and went downstaires and saw them. 'Who's that Maria?' He asked. 'I'm about to ask her.' Maria said. 'So, what's your name?' 'My name's Amy Rose.' She said. 'And what happened to you?' Maria asked. 'I was at home.' Amy started. 'Suddenly I pasted out. The next thing I saw where my mother lieng in there own blood. She had cuts everywhere and there were several bodyparts lieng on the floor. All from her! Luckily I was unharmed but I was too scared that the killer would come back that I ran away. I asked several houses if I could stay there for the night but they all said no.' 'Oh my god…' Was all Maria could say. 'And I thought I had a bad life…' Shadow said. 'But what about your father?' Maria asked. 'I never knew my father. And my mother said that it was better for me never to know. But every time I started asking about my father. There was a tear in her eye. So I think he's dead or something like that' 'Well, you can stay here!' Maria said. 'This is an orphanage after all.' Amy: 'Thank you so much miss…' 'Call me Maria' Maria said. 'Uhmm…' Shadow started. 'All the rooms are full except for that empty room.' 'Don't worry I'll sleep on a cough or something as long as I don't have to sleep outside!' She quickly said. 'Okay. If you want than you can.' Maria said. 'Shadow. Would you get a pillow and a blanket for Amy?' 'Sure!' He said. Shadow found a pillow and a blanket and Amy slept on the cough that night.


	4. Chapter 3

The Room Chapter three

The Next day Amy woke up, were children around here. She screamed out of fright and sat straight. The kids just stood there staring at her. Lucky for Amy, Maria heard the scream and went down stairs as fast as she could. 'Amy! Are you hurt? Everything alright?' She asked very worried. 'I-I-I guess…' Amy stuttered. 'They scared the shit out of me! Probably not on purpose but still!' 'Maria?' A little rabbit asked. 'Who is she?' 'I guess she can tell it herself. Hmm? Do you mind telling how you got here? She asked Amy. 'No' Amy said. 'But don't get mad at me if I start crying. My name's Amy Rose and I came here because my parents are killed…' She said while a pair of tears roll down her muzzles. 'Oh god…' The little rabbit said with commiseration. 'Well. My name's Cream!' She said cheerful. 'I'm here because my mother couldn't take care for me anymore. But at least she's still alive. My father died in a car crash on his way to the hospital when I was born.' 'At least you know what happened to him and your mother probably told you how he was…' Amy said depressed. 'I-I need to get some fresh air'. She said with a sign of crying in her voice and a tear rolling slowly down on her cheek. Shadow was the only one who saw this and went after her. He saw her sitting on a bench in the park crying. He went over to her. 'Hé!' Shadow said. 'Don't cry!' He said holding her. 'That murder is gone now right?' He asked her. 'I-I don't know!' She said crying. 'He might be still after me!' 'Don't worry.' Shadow said trying to calm her down. 'I'll protect you from that murder. I have nothing to loose. They never liked me there…' He said depressed. 'Only because of my quills. They're pointing up which is not normal for a hedgehog. Also because I look like a murder with my pitch black fur and blood red stripes.' 'I think you look cool with it.' Amy said cheerful again. 'Thanks Rose.' Shadow said thankful. 'Rose?' Amy asked, surprised about her new nickname. 'Well…' Shadow started. 'Your surname is Rose and you look a bit like a rose. But easier to hold since you don't have those thorns.' Amy giggled and said: 'Thank you Shadow.' 'Let's head back.' Shadow suggested. 'Okay.' Amy agreed.


	5. Chapter 4

The Room Chapter Four

As they went back. All the other children where back doing there own business. Except for Cream. She waited for them and was a bit worried about Amy. 'Amy! Are you alright?' She said with worry in her tone. Amy felt better now and went to Maria to talk about her room. 'Maria?' Amy asked approaching her study room. 'Come in.' Maria said friendly. 'What do you wanna talk about?' Maria asked. 'About my room.' Amy said. 'At least I hope I don't have to sleep on the couch every night.' Amy said giggling a bit. 'Well all of the rooms are full.' Maria said. 'We only have an empty room left. But the only thing in it is a radiator. Not even a window!' Maria said with sorry in her voice. 'Oh...' Amy said disappointed. 'Well Shadow is sleeping in a room alone.' Maria said thoughtfully. 'But I don't know if you want that. And if you do if he wants it.' Maria said. 'Well I don't mind.' Amy said. 'But… I'm too afraid to ask shadow.' Amy said very shy and embarrassed. 'That's too bad,' They heard. 'cause I just overhead you guys.' The voice said. Amy turned around and saw Shadow. 'I don't mind either, as long as she gets her own bed of course.' He said chuckling. 'Of course she gets.' Maria said giggling a bit. Amy started to giggle too. After she got her bed, Maria gave Amy some money to buy new clothes since her old ones were all dirty and had bloodstains all over it. Amy went with Cream. Amy: 'And... How about this?' She came out of the changing room, wearing a magenta dress which was pretty tight around her breast. 'It's nice but too tight.' Cream said. 'You're right.' Amy said convinced. She went back into the change room and not much later she went out, wearing a complete different outfit. She wore blue jeans till under her knees and a red T-shirt. 'How about this?' She asked. 'Perfect!' Cream said. After they bought them, they went to get ice-cream from the leftover money. Amy couldn't believe what had happened to her. In the past two days, she got: A new home, new friends and new clothes! Three days ago, she thought her life was over, she had nothing back then. She was so happy right now. But of course, it wouldn't last too much longer.


	6. Chapter 5

The Room Chapter Five

The next day, something there was something strange Amy thought. It was so quiet in the morning for an orphanage she thought. Like there was nobody there. When she got dressed and went downstaires, she found out why. There wás almost nobody there. Only Shadow, Maria and Cream where there. Maria and Cream where crying and Shadow didn't look so happy either. 'What happened?' She asked worried. But Maria and Cream where to much in shock and crying. Shadow only pointed at the rest of the rooms. Amy went to check them out, but when she opened the first one... 'Oh... My... God...' Was all Amy could say. Where she expected to be sick children or something like that, were soulless child bodies, dripping with blood. She rapidly closed the door and went looking in the other room, but every room was the same. Dead bodies, some almost intact, others ripped in pieces. Amy slowly walked back to Maria, Cream and Shadow with staring, horrified eyes. When she got back, she started thinking. _'These deaths look just like how my mother died. Wait… That must mean… He's still after me. The murder is still after me!' _Amy shivered and started crying, only because of that thought. The thought that her nightmare hadn't ended yet, the thought that he wasn't gone yet, and the thought that he might kill her new friends too, because he wanted her.


End file.
